The Princess (Rose) and Her Dragons
by 2000DragonArmy
Summary: Locked away in a tower, Princess Rose had little to keep her entertained except for her books, her dresses and her. . . Dragons? / Currently oneshot, might become multi-chaptered.


Hello everyone! It's 2DA here, submitting my first fic ever. This is actually the first fic I've ever written as well. Any-who, I'm saddened by the lack of American Dragon: Jake Long fics, and since I'm a little (a lot) obsessed with dragons, I thought maybe this ought to be my first fic. To be honest though, art is more my thing, so I'm just writing these to become a Beta Reader. But who knows? Maybe I'll get hooked on writing these bad boys.

* * *

Rose wasn't sure when she first came to stay in the tower. For as long as she could remember, she had lived within the crooked, old spires. Her home had a very foreboding demeanor from the outside (though she wouldn't know that), with large towers that looked like claws, reaching for something just past the dark and angry clouds that remained day in and day out during her stay. Her room was cozy and warm, in spite of the rest of the place, with a very grand bed, and a desk that was made from solid, red, oak, and was filled with all sorts of stationary and ink and quills and books. And oh, the books. Rose would fill her head with all the wonderful and fantastical stories. And every morning (and every night), a little dish of hot food would be left on the windowsill of her room. Sometimes, beautiful dresses that glowed like the sun in the afternoon accompanied the meals. Those were the little surprises that brought a little gaiety into her life early on.

However, Rose, being the curious and adventurous child that she was, soon felt bored remaining in her little cozy room in the big dark tower. She wanted to explore and find some answers (like who would bring her such delicious food and pretty dresses). So, she ventured. She left her room and traversed the treacherous stairs and the nefarious halls of her home for the last eight or more years. And she found nothing. At first. Then came the dragon.

Rose didn't notice him at first, and she's not sure how she couldn't have seen him, but when she did see him Rose's mouth dropped open in a mix of shock and awe. He was _huge_. In the midst of a grand hall covered in tapestries and old trophies from battles won was a long serpentine dragon covered in glittering, blue scales. His body was wrapped around the columns of the great hall, weaving in and out of the shadows cast by the tall walls (maybe that's why she didn't see him the first time). And while her first instinct had been to bolt because _oh my _gosh_, that's a big dragon_, she didn't. It appeared to be sleeping, so Rose scuffled her feet as quietly as she could, and slowly she creeped closer to the massive blue beast.

Stopping just close enough to touch him, Rose waited with bated breath and took in every detail of the dragon that she could see. He had a long snout that had wrinkled with age, with two long whiskers that trailed down off of his face and into the darkness. Long horns that reminded Rose of a majestic buck extended just past his long, elfish, ears. His brows and back were covered in such thick, white, fur, that Rose felt as though she just _had_ to reach out and feel how soft the fur was. And against every logical thought, Rose's hand lessened the space between the dragon's fur and her finger tips.

And _oh_, how _soft_ it was. Rose gasped as she ran her fingers through the snow-white fur. She's not sure how long she stood there, fingers intertwined in the beast's mane, but the dragon suddenly grunted before shifting his head towards Rose's much smaller form. Taken aback, Rose dropped her arms to her sides glanced back towards the dragon's face. Large, golden, eyes stared right back at her with and intelligence Rose had never encountered. Entranced, Rose (for the second time that day) let her mouth fall open due to the sheer beauty of those bright embers. The dragon stared at her for a moment before puffing a bit of smoke out of his nose.

"Hello, Young One, it's about time you found me." He rumbled with a light accent.

* * *

Please fav, follow, and review!


End file.
